Agent and Businesswoman
by VibeQuake
Summary: In 2016, LOVEMUFFIN manage to beat OWCA. Mavis, an OWCA agent, is sent back in time to find out how they achieved this as easily as they did. Her only clue is that it's something to do with a Coca-Cola plant in Thneedville. She is forced to team up with its owner, Elise, in order to save the future and foil LOVEMUFFIN's plan before it even begins. Collab with The Princess Maker.
1. Chapter 1-VibeQuake's

**This is a collab I am doing with The Princess Maker.**

 **Also: this story takes place in my ARCHANGEL Chronicles universe, before Everybody Hurts (but after Only The Strong, which this gives moderate spoilers for). However, as not much of it is going to take place here, it doesn't matter XD**

…

 **Mavis's POV**

I never usually run from my troubles but sometimes they overwhelm me and I just have to leave or I say things I'll later regret.

I sit outside on the bench, watching the agents' kids playing outside on the lawn. I often wish I was as young and innocent as those children: no worries or problems or fears. No boyfriends being thick, no siblings being annoying, no fathers telling them they aren't suitable for the field anymore just because they have a short temper and they might have disobeyed a few fairly important orders on the last mission.

 _Yeah, that's not specific to anyone at all,_ I think bitterly.

I don't understand why Major Monogram, my father, pulled me out of the field. I do have a short temper at times, but so does Agent D, and Major Monogram lets HIM stay out in the field. And I did disobey a few orders on my last mission, but so does Agent P—much more frequently than me—but has HE ever been pulled out of the field? Of course not.

 _He's OWCA's top agent,_ says a nagging voice at the back of my mind. _You're just the major's spoiled and favoured daughter._

"I am NOT favoured!" I accidentally snap aloud.

Luckily, nobody hears me.

I decide to stop moping and get up off the bench. As I head inside to find my boyfriend, I bump into him in the doorway.

"Hey, I was just coming to find you," Kane Kennedy says. "You seemed upset earlier."

"I don't get upset," I say automatically. "I was just annoyed with you."

Kane frowns, looking hurt. "Why me? What did I do?"

I let out an exclamation of frustration. "Kane, you saw me coming out of my dad's office looking cross but you still tried to talk to me! You know there are periods where I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"I don't understand how I was supposed to know that you were annoyed," Kane says defensively.

I stare at Kane. "We've been going out for how long? A year? And you still haven't figured out how to tell if I'm too annoyed to talk to you?"

"You have too many different annoyed or cross or moody expressions for me to keep track of which ones mean "talk to me" and which mean "definitely don't talk to me"."

I literally almost cry, and I never ever cry. "Oh, just forget it!" I snap, turning to walk away.

Kane automatically reaches out and grabs my wrist, pulling my sleeve up and exposing the beginning of the scar on my left arm. I hurriedly pull my arm away and pull down my sleeve but my boyfriend has already seen the scar. "What is that?" he asks, eyes narrowed.

"It's nothing," I say quickly.

I try to walk away, but Kane takes hold of my wrist again and pushes up the long sleeve of my coat-like dress, exposing the red scar that runs the length of my arm from my wrist to the inner part of my elbow.

"Where on Earth did you get a scar like this?" Kane demands.

"The Nightmare Dimension…" I reply quietly.

Kane stares at me in shock.

"I was attacked by a creature with poisonous fangs. It cut me like this and I almost died from the poison. It left a scar there. That's why I always wear gloves or long-sleeved tops nowadays: to hide it."

"You're ashamed of it?"

"I don't want to keep having to explain where I got it," I reply. "Well, that, and…I don't need people's sympathy and pity over it. I don't need anyone saying "oh that must have hurt" or "you poor thing". It doesn't hurt anymore. It just sits there. That painful part of my life is over. But people don't get it, so I covered it up to stop people from worrying about it."

Kane looks sympathetically at me, and then pulls me into a hug. "I completely understand," he says. When we break apart, he adds, "If we're being honest about scars…"

He pulls up his trouser leg and displays a harsh-looking scar that looks like three claw marks. I stare at it. "That looks horrible."

"Yeah. I was on a mission once, fighting robots that had cat-like claws. I followed the last one to a rooftop and we had a battle. I kicked it off the roof, intending for it to fall twenty storeys and be destroyed, but it grabbed my leg and dug its claws in. It had such a heavy weight that I almost fell too, but I managed to get its claws off me. But now I have a scar from that encounter. I don't mind it, though; it reminds me that I'm strong. I saved myself when nobody else could. It's a message of inspiration."

I fall silent, gazing sadly into my boyfriend's face.

At that moment, however, there is a scream. We whirl round and find that one of the agency children has collapsed on the ground. As we hurry over, they all begin swaying and collapsing, to the extent that when we arrive at their playing spot, none of the half a dozen children are conscious. As we examine them, I catch sight of Monty Monogram, my brother, coming running across the lawn towards us. "Dad's passed out!" he shouts, before he spots the kids.

"So have they," I say worriedly.

"And so have the dozens of agents I passed on the way here," Monty adds, frowning in worry. "What could this be about?"

Kane suddenly points into the sky. "Look!"

A giant metal machine is flying slowly through the sky towards us. We all quickly get to our feet and race into the safety of OWCA HQ, where I find Monty's statement to be true: the bodies of unconscious agents are littered everywhere. I see at least six agents I recognise.

"Everyone's unconscious," Kane states, looking worriedly around. "How?"

"And why are we the only ones not being affected?" I ask, peering out the window at the metal machine that is coming closer.

I don't know that my brother is in distress until I hear Kane cry my name. I whirl round and see that Monty has collapsed on the ground. Horror flowing up from my stomach to my heart—and making both ache—I race to my brother's side and check for a pulse. To my intense relief, he is breathing and he has a pulse. "He's just been knocked out, somehow," I say, my worry evident in my voice.

At that moment, a man dressed in a long coat and futuristic clothing hurries into sight. Kane and I both stare at him as he catches sight of us and runs over, clearly breathing heavily. "Oh, thank goodness. You're Mavis Monogram and Kane Kennedy, right?"

"How do you know us?" Kane demands suspiciously.

"There's no time to explain," the man says, reaching out to me. "Come with me. I know a safe place to hide."

"From what?" I fold my arms.

"That," the man replies, pointing out the window at the metal machine, which has just landed on OWCA's lawn.

"Okay, fine," I snap. "But you're helping us take Monty."

Kane and the man together pick up Monty, and I follow them as the man leads the way to…somewhere.

He brings out a remote and clicks the switch on it, revealing a hole in the wall. We go through it, into total darkness, and the man makes the door close again. A moment later, light floods the small room we are in as the man switches on the light.

It is a small room, about the same size as a standard living room, with a bed over in the corner, a desk in another corner, a bookshelf in the corner opposite it, and a table and four chairs in the middle of the room. The man and Kane place Monty on the bed and gently cover him with the duvet.

"What is this?" Kane demands.

"And more to the point, why didn't we know about it before?" I demand.

"I'll answer both of those questions soon, but first I have a warning." The man sits down at the table and invites us to join him, which we do. "But first, my name is Farren Hunter. I'm…from the future."

We both blink at that. "I'm sorry, what?" I say.

"I'm from the year 2132," Farren offers as explanation. "But that's not important. What's important is the crisis you're having."

"Yes, why are people falling unconscious?" I ask.

"And what is that metal thing in the sky and why is it coming here?" Kane asks.

"I'm not entirely sure of the answers to either of those questions," confesses Farren. "I've been doing some investigating but LOVEMUFFIN's been right on my tail and I've only-."

"LOVEMUFFIN?" I interrupt. "Is that who's behind this?"

"Yes, but please wait a minute before you interrupt," Farren said. "I've only managed to gain the intel that it's something to do with a Coca-Cola plant in a town called Thneedville."

"That's a weird name," comments Kane.

"What does it have to do with the plant?" I ask. "After all, LOVEMUFFIN can't exactly take over OWCA with Coca-Cola."

"I'm sorry but that's all I know," Farren replies.

"Wait, everybody here has drunk Coca-Cola at some point," Kane points out. "Could LOVEMUFFIN have slipped something into it?"

"It's possible," I admit.

"My intel also suggests that whatever happened to the plant, it happened in the year 1999."

I stare at Farren. "So we have to go back in time?"

Farren takes a small metal sphere out of his cloak. It has a hole bored all the way through it. In the centre of it, electricity crackles and jumps. "This is a time sphere," he says. "It can allow portals to another time, but it can't exactly work unless people can create portals in the first place…"

Smirking, I snatch the sphere and click it on. A moment later, I create a portal that looks different to my normal portals, and I know that I have opened a portal to a different time.

"How…?" splutters Farren.

"Friend named Diana Fay transferred some of her power to me," I reply. "She's the daughter of the Greek goddess of magic."

"Right." Farren shakes his head to clear it. "Anyway…are you ready to go back in time?"

I grin. "Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2-The Princess Maker's

_We shouldn't waste any time than we seem to have already lost. Go back to where this has apparently started, and we'll brief you from there. Just keep any and ALL communication devices hidden. The last thing we need is for someone's phone to get lost._

 **Mavis's POV**

In 'Remake', Tom opens one chapter comparing the skids (main mode of transportation and possible time travel device) to La-la-land, where you stand and watch ads or look at yourself in a mirror (1); in 'Storm Front', Archer and Daniels stand and talk while past events swirl around them like small TV screens (2). However, my experience is more like _Continuum_ , but instead of just jumping in and falling out (3), you get the overwhelming urge to _run_.

When I DO make it through and pull myself up, I've found I'm on a road behind some small brick buildings; the other side of me is covered by trees. Thinking that's a good place to hide, I duck in there.

"Mavis? Come in Mavis, over," comes the voice over my wristwatch. It's Kane!

"This is Mavis. I've made it through the time portal, but I'm not sure where I am or which direction I'm supposed to head next."

"Don't worry, Mavis, we'll take this opportunity to brief you so far on what we know. We can't really see you clearly on the screen but you're coming through loud and clear," my father says, and I can hear some of other conscious agents. I can imagine them crowding around Kane's work desk so this isn't an average briefing. "You might run into spotty areas so you'll have to find a phone of THAT time to communicate further. For the sake of convenience, Kane will be your main receiver. Call him if you need help."

"Will do. Now what about this town? I SWEAR this place sounds familiar."

"That's because we lived here, several years ago. You were still a toddler so you probably won't remember. The town of Thneedville was first known for its bizarre-looking trees called Truffulas, and according to legend, they were guarded by a nature spirit called The Lorax."

I immediately remember, somewhat vaguely, a building painting of a tree with no branches and a funky-colored top that I commented looked like cotton candy. Others appear to recognize this story as well and there are several voices before Dad quiets everyone down.

"As fun as this trip down memory lane is, you're not there 'to speak for the trees', you're there to save the future by saving the reputation of a world-famous soft-drink. Sort of. While you were preparing and traveling, we dug up some things on the plant and the people running it. Can you see the photo? This is who's in charge."

The photo on my wristwatch is fuzzing out a lot but I manage to make out the image of a girl and to be honest, I can't believe what I'm looking at. This girl has very curly blond hair, she wears what look like cowboy boots, and her dress is Barbie pink worthy. But that's not what I'm most shocked by. "This _can't_ be who's in charge. She looks _way_ too young!"

Pansy comes on. "That is absolutely true, but there is a lot more to this girl there meets the eye. This plant is one of the few remaining bottling sites that's independently owned and operated. It's almost as old as the company itself. _And_ it's been in this girl's family all its existence, which might explain why her family is well-off."

I roll my eyes and I hear Perry groan "Sounds like we got a rich princess to deal with…"

"Appearances can be deceiving." Pansy reminds us. "She can come across as a bit of a snot, but that doesn't her bad. In fact, according to those who know her best," I hear papers scuffled, "she absolutely despises unethical business practices and unfair competition. Lying is something she really hates."

"If you absolutely have to make contact with this girl, her concern for her family and company's reputation could be your way in." Kane points out, even though I'd rather avoid coming into much contact with people in general if I can possibly help it.

"What's her name?" At this point, the whole 'spotty area' thing decides to show itself and I get fuzzouts between words.

"Eli…s…..e S….Hill…ira…..d."

"Come again? You're breaking up a bit…" Thankfully, it comes out better this time.

"Elise S. Hilliard." After that, the connection breaks up entirely and I'm left on my own. I look out from between the trees. _Well,_ I think to myself. _Ready or not, Princess, here I come._

 **Elise's POV**

I stare at my office door, and hopefully, I'm looking very business-like while doing it. I'm probably not but it doesn't matter. My office is at the other end of our long and _efficiently_ running machinery and one would have to hoof it across the large, warehouse-like space to get here.

Normally, I would be doing paperwork, but my mood for it was broken by a sour message I got over our fax machine this morning. I only had to see the large printing of the word 'air' before I immediately realized who it was from and what it was about.

"Aloysius O'Hare…" I growl under my breath. Aloysius O'Hare has been running my butt ragged nearly since Day One of my term as CEO of our relatively small yet very successful business. Ours is one of the few remaining Coke bottling places that hasn't been consolidated, and that's the way it's always gonna be as far as I'm concerned. Besides yours truly, O'Hare Air is our biggest competitor in terms of hiring, building space, suppliers- and speaking of suppliers, I recently got a letter from one of them telling us of new town import prices which _none_ of us were aware of until I called City Hall and left a message. Guess who _heads up_ City Hall?

He's just one of many who believe you are unfit. The thought makes my blood boil. It is true I'm only just twenty-one years old, I've only been in business school for a little over a year, _and_ have taken over for my now-retired stepfather after my sister, Iris (4), wanted to pursue a writing career and take care of my now one-year-old infant nephew (5). But my father always told me that I was smart and not to let anyone say otherwise, so how would O'Hare argue with someone who graduated an all-girls' school with a 4.0 and higher?

Ooooh, I better stop thinking about business workings and all that, my thoughts inevitably lead back to _him_ and our town's (literally) dirty secret. I shake my head to clear it because if I think about this too much longer, I'll go crazy. I lazily look over some of the paperwork I've completed. One of them is a job application from a new employee named Rod Ringo, a tannish-skinned man around my age with a slight Spanish accent (he comes from Venezuela, he said) hair that reminds me of my childhood rival's before he turned fourteen. Ringo also has this tattoo of a canoe with its paddle across it on his left (our right) arm, so it looks like he has a seaweed-coloured X on his arm.

When I reread his application, I noticed he was recommended by his former company, called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. At his interview, he explained it was a company that makes parts for machinery and so far, he hasn't given me any reason to doubt him.

 _LOVEMUFFIN,_ I think to myself. _Either that is the greatest acronym I've ever heard of, or the person(s) heading it up are just plain loony._

…

 **(1) From the 1995 novel [Remake], by Connie Willis.**

 **(2) A two-part episode of the TV series [Star Trek: The Next Generation].**

 **(3) TV series from Canada that concluded in 2015. I only have ever seen the series finale of it, but the MC's final time travel trip was basically her jumping into the portal and falling out the other side. :D**

 **(4) Iris is the oldest bachelorette from 'Harvest Moon: Story of Seasons', and like Elise, she will be appearing in The Princess Maker's Dr. Seuss story series. In the game, Elise mentions an older sister but I made her Iris, as they are both blondes :D**

 **(5) The nephew in question is actually Mistel, a bachelor from the above game and the younger brother of Iris. I couldn't think of how to fit Mistel in as their brother so he's actually Elise's young nephew.**


	3. Chapter 3-The Princess Maker's

**Mavis's POV**

I stare round at the trees and houses. Why do I get the feeling I've stepped right into a cartoon? I look up at the sky. The clouds seem like they've been painted or something. _Funky…_

Okay, according to Dad, we all lived here in 1999, so that means I am at least four in this time. My eyes widen a little with fright, hearing of all the problems of running into your past self in various sci-fi mediums. _Yeah…I should probably try and steer clear of making any contact with my kid self._

A man walks past me. I put on a smile and give a wave but he just looks me up and down and leaves. I realise I must look a bit weird with my clothes from the future, but it can't be helped at the moment. I venture out of the cover of the trees and walk down the road. There are surprisingly few people about, but this is likely because it's the middle of the working day.

At this point, I have two choices: I can either start the stakeout of the factory or I can go find out more about this town known as Thneedville. One of my objectives is to, if possible, find out why LOVEMUFFIN would choose here as a starting point for causing a worldwide crisis. So I start heading off to find a library or better, the town hall. As I get further into Thneedville, I realise that this town is seriously weird. There are weird buildings, weird vehicles, and weird trees that are apparently battery operated.

Yeah, you heard that right! Trees here are _battery operated._ In fact…I glance around once I get to the steps of the library. I've found no sign of anything that isn't artificial since I got here. On a whim, I go to the green spot on the sides of the building and rub it, seeing if I could pick up any dirt. I get nothing, so there's not even a speck of DIRT here. Inside I find a man who leads me to where town records are kept. He seems on edge, which I thought was due to my clothes, but just before he leaves me to he's actually just surprised because apparently not a lot of people go poking through town records every often. Despite there being no one in the room, I take a seat at a microfiche and begin scrolling through.

Hmm, so apparently this town was originally named Greenville (1) although there wasn't much that seemed remarkable enough for LOVEMUFFIN to want to use for world domination. The only thing that may, MAY come close to it were these incredibly peculiar trees called Truffula trees. But from 1969-1974, they were all chopped down to make this bizarre yet versatile invention called the Thneed. Apparently, it was so popular the town changed its name and its creator, this guy called The Once-ler became its local celebrity.

Something about this whole thing just feels…off. Off, and very familiar. Somehow. In late September 1974, the last tree was felled and no more Thneeds were made. All wild animals seemed to vanish and as for the Once-ler, he disappeared that October; walked right out of town and hasn't been seen since. After that, there are all these things about someone named Aloysius O'Hare who's now the mayor and the CEO of O'Hare Air. As for Elise Hilliard, her part of the soft-drink world started in early 1921, when the plant was first opened here in Green _-Thneed_ ville. It's changed hands a few times, but as far as I can tell, nothing really out of the ordinary has occurred there. _Yet,_ I think.

I finish with my research and am more baffled than ever. Other than the trees, there's nothing really here that LOVEMUFFIN can really utilise. As I exit the library and prepare for the journey across town, I suddenly realise that this area of town is covered by a large white wall but from what I know of Elise's home, it doesn't have such a thing (2).

 _Well, that's another notch up on the weird scale,_ I think as I head off in search of a bus stop, wondering what everyone else is doing and how they're going to react to this information.

I manage to find one that goes across town to where Elise and her plant are, and thank goodness there's an empty seat up front because I really don't want to have to walk past passengers in my futurist clothes. As we travel out of this part of town, I begin to notice the wall gets smaller and smaller until it just opens out-keeping the devastation effectively hidden. Not only that, the whole area seems to have transformed: There's trees! There's animals! There's not a single battery operated tree in sight! The only downside of this is that the sky looks gloomy, most likely due to the smog. Eventually, we reach our destination. Thneedville seems like the leader in progress, but the rickety bus ride gives me the message that no matter how 'new' a town looks, there are still things that need updating. I actually fall down a little as I exit it!

I begin to walk towards the direction of Elise's place and I reach there, I notice that not only does she live in a huge mansion that is also Barbie pink worthy; she also has what looks like a farm on her mansion's immediate left. Let's see, I need a place to hide out and still be able to see everything. I look around and notice there's some woods right across from us. Taking a chance, I head in there and see there's no one there.

This is no ordinary mission so I didn't prepare like it was just any other mission. I've been given an automatic tent set-up, enough rations, and a communication system that resembles the one in _E.T_. Only, this thing can't get me visual; the time distance has put a strain on that. Thankfully, it manages to boot up and I get Kane on the line. It takes quite a while to explain everything I've learned about town so far.

"I'm _serious_ , Kane, there's nothing here for LOVEMUFFIN to want. The only thing I can possibly conceive of them wanting would be the Truffula trees and those are all gone."

"It just doesn't make any sense: LOVEUFFIN choosing a place with no real resources as a touchstone for world domination. Are you sure there's nothing else here that's well-known?"

Believe it or not, there is. There are two K-12 schools on this edge of town that are not only private, they're also famous for being two of the only remaining gender-segregated schools in the country. But as I tell Kane, I highly doubt LOVEMUFFIN would risk getting exposed due to using a school.

"I bet they're using this place for the factory buildings," he says, "and they don't care what there is that's already occupying the building."

"I doubt the CEO of O'Hare Air would let something like this slip. Selling air…" I roll my eyes at this thought for the umpteen time.

"And I take it's NOT the kind of air you get when you're capturing a scent?"

"Nope. It's actual breathing air you can get for free from a tree." I yawn, which makes me realise how tired I am. "I should sign off now. I'll submit more in the coming week." I lean a little closer. "Give my love to Dad and Monty, okay?"

"Will do. Good night, Mavis." Kane says, before I sign off. I lay inside my tent for a bit, replaying recent events in my head: My brother and several others have been hit by something in a soft-drink, this guy Farren says it means future world domination, and the apparent only way to stop is going back in time.

I think about my family. My dad-as well as other parents-must secretly be frantic with worry. _Hang in there, bro,_ I think, _I'll find out what LOVEMUFFIN's up to. Just hold on for now…_

…

 **(1): If you look really hard in The Once-ler's flashbacks and on the deleted scene for how the Thneed becomes popular, you can see a street sign that says Greenville. We can assume the town changed its name before all the trees disappeared, and I guess they didn't bother changing it back.**

 **(2): The part of town Mavis is heading towards can be thought of as the part of town the boy from the original 1972 cartoon came from: Gloomy, but NOT walled off, as the town from the 2012 movie. This area is less artificial and has trees, but still has effects from the smog.**


	4. Chapter 4-The Princess Maker's

**Elise's POV**

 _RIIIIIINN-Click!_

 _Morning cannot come fast enough,_ I think as I open my eyes to my outstretched arm that's turned off my alarm which reads 6:45 AM. I rub my eyes as I head towards the bathroom to take a shower and dress. I'm usually the first person up every day, but today I especially have reason to get up this early. Not only do I have a business to run, I have school to go to in order to learn how to actually do it. And like most days, Marlene (1) is up with me and sees me off.

"Are you sure that's what you wish to wear, my lady?" Marlene gives me an unsure look. The 'wear' in question is my old school uniform with its trench-coat-like blazer (2); it's on days that I wear something related to my childhood that I typically encounter _him_ and as everyone including Marlene knows, mere interaction with _him_ puts me in a supremely bad mood for the rest of the day.

 _Him_ being, of course, Aloysius O'Hare.

But today, I'm not letting him get to me because today some of my relatives are coming to visit and not even O'Hare can spoil that. So before Marlene can add anything about changing, I remind her I'll be having lunch outside home so she and the others staying behind need not wait for me and head out. I already have something to change into after class, anyway.

 _A bit later…_

I replay my classes in my head as I change out of my old school uniform in the bathroom. In my 'Values & Ethics' class, we were assigned a worksheet in which we had to come up with viable situations to various shady encounters business people might run into, and in my 'Business and Society' class, we had to write a paragraph or two on what we as students think is ethical in business's relation to society as a whole. Now, our teachers gave us a week to come up with something.

I'm the only one in both classes to have turned in my assignments early. And I can bet money they'll come back with high marks.

Let me guess: You think I'm being a smarty-pants. But I can't help it if it's true! Like everyone else in history, I have likes and dislikes. Take biology, for instance. I HATED taking it in high school and I still find it terrifically boring. But even then, my brain cannot tune out. In fact, even when I tune out, I still find myself remembering practically every detail of something whether I like it or not. And it's not only academics that come easily like this. Sports, particularly dancing, fencing and even some martial arts, come the same way, much to my chagrin.

When I was a little girl, I would get teased a lot. I would be called a 'nerd', 'a teacher's pet', or the biggest stinger, 'a suck-up'. Even in school today, I felt the shocked, admiring, and envious eyes of my classmates eyeball me. I would cry and complain to my aunt about my 'brain being too big'.

And she would always say, _"Elise, it's the actions you take with that big brain God gave you that will make all the difference."_

 _Probably_ , I think as I finish redressing, _but it's hard to see what that difference is._

…

 **Mavis's POV**

I sit across the street from the downtown part of the college (3) Elise is taking classes from and thank goodness there's a bench here. I also changed when I got up today so now I blend in with everyone here a trillion times better than when I came here. There aren't too many people out at this time, so I pull out my issued PDA and start recording. I'm expected to give some semblance of a report every day; whether it has something to do with the mission or something that might help me understand this time a little better.

"Mavis, recording on street corner, early September 1999. Followed Elise here and so far, no trouble has come her way. I recognize one uniform of the Atteberry-Baxter School for Girls and Young Women, so Agent P's quip about her being a princess might not be too far off base." I glance up and spot her outside- Wha…? When did she change?

"I don't know if you guys get visual or not," I say turning the PDA towards her direction and hoping this will go through to everyone back home, "but I think princess just changed to a flight attendant." And that's true. Instead of a white blouse and brownish blazer, she's now wearing a short-sleeved entirely green uniform that resembles a flight attendant's. She even has a matching beret over her slightly pulled-up hair and in between her pink hair bows.

She crosses the street where I am, thankfully further away from me. She's going in the opposite direction so I get up and start following her. It doesn't take me long to see that there's a park right along the route with a stone wall/fence, which is a GREAT place for me to follow and not be seen, so I hop over.

"Currently heading towards the plant. So far nothing outta the ordinary, but on a personal note I think that outfit shows off WAY too much leg." Elise stops a few feet from the crosswalk and takes out a small makeup mirror. However, she doesn't put on anything and glances behind her and it's then I notice that what looks like a futurist limo has slowed down as it comes towards her.

 _Uh-oh._

"Stand by guys, I think we may have a problem."

…

 **Elise's POV**

I don't know if you can truly feel atmosphere shift when a particular person appears but I definitely feel it every time _this_ happens. I put away my mirror and continue walking, my resentment clearly showing as I get nearer to the switch for the crosswalk. I try to distract myself by singing out loud. And I know the _perfect_ song.

 _"_ _Ohhhhhh, beyond the last mountain,_

 _The very last mountain,_

 _Beyond the last Zinniga-Zanniga tree,_

 _Beyond the last WOOMF bush,_

 _The very last WOOMF bush,_

 _There is a vaculous, vacant prairie._

 _The Prairie of Prax."_

I get to the switch and press it along with the last lines to emphasize my displeasure, "and the tale. Of. The Zax." (4) The limo stops and the window rolls down to reveal the rather short man inside.

"Hello, Elise."

"Photosynthesis, Mr. O'Hare." I normally don't bother adding 'mister' in there but he IS our mayor and I have to maintain the image that my company is law-abiding i.e. NOT having any conflicts with officials.

"Why must you always greet me that way? A simple hello will do."

I expected him to make some sort of small talk, but instead he starts right up with "Why did you make such a fuss last week?"

"You raised our import prices without proper notification." I really have to force myself to stay calm because other reactions just give him what he wants.

"I gave you all the notification in the world, Elise, and you know it."

"Like you gave everyone north notification about the use of trees on public and private property? There are still a few who wish to plant gardens and such in their yards."

Despite him feeling me with dread, I grin a little. Talk of trees drives O'Hare crazy, no matter what. He shoots me a glare and his two bodyguards look nervous. Those two are actually quite nice and don't seem to get a real kick of having to work for O'Hare.

"And we know _why_ there are no trees, don't we?" he growls.

I don't, surprisingly.

"I cannot for the life of me imagine why you of all people, would continue to sty me. Especially with your little escapade a few years back-"

I turn and shoot him the biggest 'death glare' my family says I give. I can get over having to deal with him, but when he starts talking about my "little escapade"…That's harder. He stops that in midsentence.

"Why do this, Elise? You have _plenty_ of other career choices you could make. Or you could find some fool who might be crazy enough to marry you."

I roll my eyes. "Because I have a brain in my head, I have feet in my shoes, I can steer myself any direction I choose. And the direction I choose is running my family business. And doing so _ethically_ and in an _environmentally efficient_ way."

At this point, O'Hare really looks like he wants to jump out the window and strangle me but I suddenly hear the ever-closer "Hello, Elise!"

Iris! What impeccable timing! My older sister is just on the other side of the street. O'Hare knows he's not gonna get any more out of me today, so he leans back.

"Until next time, Elise, you just remember what we talked about."

With that, the window rolls up and the limo starts driving up north passed the plant. As it drives, it rolls over a can and that sends it flying my way. I kick it, and the can goes sailing upward and leftward. It almost reaches the roof but hits a foot from it and falls the small two-story length fall, fittingly, into a recycling bin.

As I approach Iris, she looks over towards the fading limo. "What did O'Hare want to talk to you about?"

"The usual." I say. The truth is Iris-or anyone, for that matter-don't know about my 'little escapade'. Even though that takes a lot longer to suppress those emotions, I know another song that helps me get over O'Hare until our next encounter.

 _On the far-away island of Sala-ma-sond,_

 _Yertle the Turtle was King of the pond…_

…

 **Mavis's POV**

 _Extra, extra,_ I think as the limo starts driving away, _what the heck was that all about?_ Clearly there's something more to the story between O'Hare Air and Elise's part of the Coke Empire.

"I don't know if that whole exchange went through," I say to into the PDA, "but I'm gonna need some information about the relationship between these two. And if someone could get me info on whatever the Zac are, Yertle the Turtle, and that quip about a brain and all."

Just before I submit it, I add, "This might just be my personal opinion, but I think with a little training and a bit more discipline, Elise might make a good OWCA agent."

…

 **(1) Elise is based off the marriage candidate in Harvest Moon: Story of Seasons. Marlene is one of the maids in her mansion. She doesn't have a portrait, but appears to be a grey-haired woman.**

 **(2) This uniform comes a combination you can get if you play Winter School Uniform Dress Up Game on a website called dressupgames . com. Check it out if you have time!**

 **(3) The community college I attended had a few different locations and one of them was in downtown in between several businesses. That's what I had in mind when I wrote this.**

 **(4) The opening to the second story in the 1973 TV special 'Dr. Seuss on the Loose'. It's sung by the Cat in the Hat, and opens the story of the Zac. Also in the special is the story of the Sneetches and Green Eggs & Ham. **

**Can you spot the OTHER Dr. Seuss stories mentioned in this chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5-The Princess Maker's

**Chapter Five: Stakeout Fail! Part One**

 _Yawwwnnnn!_

 _Stakeouts can be terrifically dull sometimes…_

Three weeks or so have passed since my mission here began and so far, the only major event that has happened to this plant is they are donating a lot to the Red Cross to rebuild Taiwan after their huge earthquake three days ago (1).

In those three or so weeks, I have been following Elise's every movement from her plant and home. The majority of which are, well, relatively mundane. She's either out with her family, housemates, or at home or her plant. There doesn't seem to be much else…

 _"_ _What are you doing Saturday night?"_ If I hear ONE MORE PERSON throw her some lame pick-up line, I'm gonna scream. I gave up counting how many guys have flirted with Elise in the past week _alone_.

I sent that first report and dozens of photographs of the people entering and exiting her plant so OWCA could analyse them and see if they can pinpoint whoever is behind this. But so far all I've gotten back is messages saying they have received my reports. I wonder why? Typically we're so much better at communication. I glance up at Elise's office window. She's on the phone and even so, it doesn't look like she'll be leaving anytime soon. I know I'm taking a bit of a chance on this, but I decide to contact Kane.

After some fiddling and a lot of anxiety, I finally get through…only to hear someone else.

"Mavis? Is that you?" Carl the intern asks.

"Carl? What are you doing on this line?" _Oh no, don't tell me this thing cross wired…_ Cross wiring is bad enough in MY time, so how am I-?

"Kane is out talking to Farren about other resistance members from the time _he_ came from. He asked me to take over for the time being."

 _Oh, thank Heaven!_ I thought I was toast for a minute!

"There have been some pretty big developments since you've been gone, Mavis." He pauses. "And they're not exactly real encouraging."

Oh, man. I sit up straighter. "What do you mean?"

I hear him sigh. "Remember when those kids in the park collapsed? There's more of them now…including Ferb Fletcher."

I feel like I'm gonna gag. "Ferb Fletcher has been hit…?"

"Yes. As I heard, Phineas and he were doing some big thing in their bedroom and he went downstairs to get snacks. Agent P reports he and Phineas heard a bump after he went downstairs but didn't think much of it. A minute or so later, their fridge's alarm goes off so they go to find out what's taking Ferb so long-"

"And? And?" I'm so anxious to hear what's happened, I'm shaking a little.

"When the two get to the kitchen, they find the fridge wide open and Ferb's just sitting there staring at it. When Phineas shut the door and attempted to get him to respond, he flopped backward. He's unconscious and in the hospital as we speak."

Oh my gosh. Poor Agent P. I cannot imagine what he must be going through right now, as it's hard for animal agents not to get attached to their host families.

"And Ferb isn't the only one. Four of the Fireside Girls' troop, including their leader Isabella, are also in the hospital. Thankfully, no one official has managed to link it back to LOVEMUFFIN but we don't know how much longer that will last."

Oh man, this thing is spreading and it's spreading fast. "Have you found out what they're actually doing?"

He shrugs. "Not a whole lot. The closet thing I can come up with is that there's some sort of nanobot that will take over at a certain time or by remote. But even then, there's a snag: others who drink their products haven't felt, um, different."

My eyebrows rise a bit. "Really? Like who?"

"Like Candace Fletcher. She drinks SO much caffeine on an almost daily basis, but she's still her brother-busting self."

That earns a snicker from both of us. We know a LOT about Candace's attempts to 'bust' her two brothers from Perry.

"I don't understand, Carl. Why would Ferb and the Fireside Girls be affected and not Candace?"

"The best—and so far only—explanation I could come up with on that one is the same one that scientists use for viruses: That for every given virus, there is 1% of the population with a genetic immunity. Until we know for sure, all agents have been ordered not to consume anything from the company for the time being."

Oh…poor Marius and Meredith. Our younger twin siblings cannot LIVE without their daily fixes of Fanta Orange and Grape respectively (2). Normally I'd find this hilarious, but this has got to be the worst timing ever because with me being back in 1999, Kane maintaining contact, Mom watching both Dad and Monty, who are both out of commission, there's no one else to watch MY twins.

The antics of six-month-old babies bring smiles and laughter to everyone who isn't totally heartless, and Kaitlyn and Darcy are certainly no exceptions. Kane and I are still amazed that only a few months back, they were squirming newborns. The second we found out we were having twins, my dad took me off active duty and ordered immediate maternity leave. I would have gone bonkers at home alone but frequent visits by my mom, my younger siblings, and most of the female OWCA agents made it more bearable.

I grimace. Hmmm, thinking of how Dad might have saved me from having to endure a VERY premature delivery makes me feel guilty about how annoyed I was with him in the park nearly three weeks ago (3). He is worried about me, his oldest daughter, enough because of her job and then he is told she is carrying the first two of who knows how many grandchildren he is going to have.

"Mavis? Are you okay?" Carl's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Oh, sorry, Carl. I was…..thinking." _Really need to watch the daydreams…_

"Well, I have more news. Do you want the misc. news or the bad news first?"

I groan. So helpful. "Might as well be the bad ne-" I cut off, realizing something that's been bugging me in the back of my head since he mentioned our agents' host families dropping like flies. "Carl, are-?"

"Yes…" he sighs, "We think someone might have tipped off LOVEMUFFIN to Farren's warning so now they're starting their world domination earlier by decades. But," his voice noticeably takes a lighter tone, "we've managed to go through most of the photos you sent us of people working at that plant. I don't know if this makes any easier or not but all of them are negative so far, including the six people who live in Elise's house."

I breathe a sigh of relief. If I had to sneak into her mansion and take whoever it is down, I would be in really big trouble.

"Did you manage to find all that other stuff? You know, her 'uniform' and all?"

"Yep, and you are totally right about her being a flight attendant. The only parts she was missing were her white gloves and the badges she'd earned on her hat and over her heart."

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that's a GIRL SCOUT uniform?" (4)

"From the 1960s. It looks like their buses aren't the ONLY things that need some updating. And the quips about the Zak and having a brain and all that were from Dr. Seuss-"

"Dr. Seuss! Oh, duh!" I facepalm myself. "I KNEW that sounded familiar! Which ones were they?"

"The first one was the opening to the cartoon version of _The Zak_ , and the quip about a brain is from _Oh, the Places You'll Go!._ (5) Did you know Dr. Seuss is this town's most favourite author? He's been voted in their top ten every year! Speaking of which, it might be a good idea to start making sure the twins begin to read soon. I'll bet they'll love some of Dr. Seuss's stories. My favourite one has always been _Green Eggs and Ham_ -"

Ah, Carl! I love you dearly but sometimes you can ramble too much!

"Carl!" I snap, though not too harshly or loudly. "We'll work on book lists later; we still have a mission."

"Oh…right. Sorry. I tend to get carried away sometimes when it comes to books. Did you get that photo we sent of Elise's factory in a few years?"

"Sure did."

The photo comes from April of 2004 and even though it doesn't look like much has changed, the small space where I'm hiding is: there's no longer a telephone pole a jump away, the bushes are gone, and there are some wooden tables and bench seats in case someone wants to have lunch or something. Plus, there's also a statue of a horse. At least, I think it's a horse. It might be a Shetland pony but the mane is different and so is its size.

"I know you asked for some background information on the relationship between O'Hare Air and Elise's share of the Coke Empire. O'Hare has been trying to buy the plant for years, presumably to move his business in. He let it go for a while and only started up again the day after Elise took over."

"Hmmm…this explains a few things, but I have a feeling there's more to it than that. He specifically mentioned her 'escapade'; do you know what he meant?"

Carl sighed. "He could mean any number of things! Maybe she got in trouble somehow, and O'Hare had to bail her out although by way you described it, I doubt it could be something like that."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." I glance up at the window…

…And to my horror, Elise is GONE. Holy moly, what am I gonna-?!

"HEY!"

...

 **#1: Mavis is referring to the 1999 Jiji earthquake (or locally, the 921 earthquake), a 7.6 magnitude earthquake that struck Taiwan on September 21st, 1999. Over 2000 people were killed, over 11,000 were hurt, and did $3000 (in Taiwanese currency) of damage. It remains the second-deadliest earthquake in Taiwan today. Though the U.S. (where this story takes place) doesn't have official ties, an 85-person rescue team was sent in. I'm also sure The Red Cross would be asking for donations as well.**

 **#2: From the Cola-Coca website. You can find brands and all their nutrition info there!**

 **#3: To make Mavis's twins seem a bit different, I wanted to see if twins are able to be bought to full-term. They may not able to go ENTIRELY to full-term but there ARE ways you can lessen their pre-maturity. The info was found on Love To Know . com. (But of course, you should ALWAYS consult your doctor first!)**

 **#4: Senior Girl Scouts had green flight attendant-like uniforms back in the early 1960s. You can find examples of their uniforms throughout their history on Google!**

 **#5: Published in January of 1990, it was the last of Dr. Seuss's books to be published while he was alive. It concerns life's ups and downs, and makes a (very) popular graduation gift :D**


	6. Chapter 6-The Princess Maker's

**Chapter Six: Stakeout Fail! Part Two**

 **((At the same time Mavis is talking to Carl in the previous chapter))**

 **Elise's POV**

"Bwaaaah!" Mistel 'calls' from his little spot on the floor in my relatively small office. I've situated him up with various stuffies of some sort and also some animal figurines I've had since childhood.

Currently, he is being my go-to art critic.

"Okay, how about this?" I show the outline sketch of a statue, the form being a laying down Arabian Oryx (1).

"Gaaaah!" is the response.

 _Urk, foiled again…_

By now you are asking yourself _what is she doing, asking her year-old nephew for art advice when she should be WORKING?_

Well, I'll tell you: A few days ago, I went to visit my grandmother Eda (2) and like nearly every other time, I vented to her about my business dealings, primarily with O'Hare. Though she usually lets me vent without saying much except for her opinion, she gave me an idea. When the Civil Rights Movement was going on, she put up these different coloured wooden and plastic animals in her farm's field that was closer to the roads. I don't how many people got the REAL message or not, but she said she would leave them up for the people who DID.

Then it hit me! No one outside my family knows what O'Hare is doing to me and my business! I have to find some way that will let him know EXACTLY where I stand! I'm going to make a statue of…of…

"Gaaga ba." Something that is NOT an Arabian Oryx, so says Mistel. I'd chosen them because they became extinct in the wild about five years before I was born and the first that were released back into the wild about five years after I was born because I remember being fascinated as to how people could once mistake them for unicorns! (3)

However, I really didn't need Mistel's 'art advice' on this; it didn't take me long after I got home that day to dream up some horrible event ending in someone's impalement. *shudder* So, I had to think of something else. I really wanted to stick with mammals but couldn't think of any other candidates until I read about tarpans (4) and that led me to the Przewalski's horses, whose own reintroduction started when I was around eight (5).

"Errwee! Errrrweee!" Mistel waves his little arms like a propeller. I know what he wants and what he's trying to say. He wants to play with this now-hardened clay figure I had made in my high school art class, and he's trying to say its species' name: earwig. And not just _any_ earwig, either. I'd made it in the form of the St. Helena Earwig, the largest earwigs on Earth…or at least, they WERE, before they all died out. Supposedly. Some still think they live on, as remains of one were found four years ago (6).

 _Sheesh, I gotta stop this!_ I think; I don't wanna be a debby-downer while my nephew is visiting. I know, I'll read to him. *face palm* Duh! I've been so in the dumps lately I've forgotten why all these children's books suddenly reappeared on my personal bookshelf!

"Hey, kid, let's choose one…" I say, picking up Mistel and hovering him across the books until he finds one he likes…and secretly praying he does NOT choose the one at the very end.

Thankfully he propels his arms at the one before it, and that ends up being Dr. Seuss's The Butter Battle Book. Not exactly one I would have chosen or one that he would even understand but oh well. I grab the book and sit at my desk with Mistel in my lap.

 _"_ _On the last day of summer,_

 _ten hours before fall…_

 _my grandfather took me_

 _out to the Wall._

 _For a wh-"_ (7)

 _Riiiinnnnng!_

Wow, I actually managed to get pass the first four lines! And yes, that was total sarcasm! I pick up the phone.

"Coca-Cola bottling plant, Elise speaking." And then I have to move it away from my ear as one of my irate suppliers starts in with his frustration at the unforeseen price uptick O'Hare has thrust upon us.

In life, you need to learn to pick your battles and how to react to things in a relatively mature way. As much as I _loathe_ O'Hare, fighting this one won't make us every good so I explain that THIS time we should just let the matter drop and my supplier calms down and apologizes for yelling.

"No need, no need. This whole thing is such a-" I cut off because I notice this girl in the bushes right outside my office window. From what I can see of her, she's wearing all black and she has brown hair. She also looks like she's talking to someone.

 _Is she SPYING on me?!_ I think with revulsion. Okay, O'Hare has DEFINITELY crossed the line this time! I'm going to report this at once but first I'm gonna send that girl packing. I finish my phone call and head out – Mistel was already taken out by my aunt when I started talking on the phone.

I know a way to get to where she's sitting from behind. I walk through most of the plant and nearly run into Rod, who smiles shyly at me. When I get outside, I peek around the corner. I can see the girl a few feet away. I tiptoe as quickly as possible while also keeping close to the building. As I get closer, I can hear bits of her conversation with someone who is apparently named Carl.

She cuts off as she looks up towards my now-empty office window. _Perfect timing._

"HEY!"

…

 **Mavis's POV**

The instance I hear someone yell— _right behind me_ , no less!—I make a squeal-like noise, jump forward and _WHAM_! Right into the telephone pole!

I can feel myself shaking, or is it the pole? Whatever, I'm only vaguely aware of the person talking to me. I somehow manage to get my bearings straight and staggered around so my back is at the now I'm face-to-face with Elise S. Hilliard herself.

 _This mission is not going so well…_ I think.

"What are you doing here, looking all suspicious? If you're trying to 'expose' something, you can forget that right now because there's nothing TO expose."

"What on Earth are you talking about?!" I say, but with more franticness than I would have liked. "I'm just taking, pictures, yeah, that…And NOT being suspicious!"

NO ONE would buy that and Elise looks at me with a real deadpan _yeah, right_ expression on her face.

"You're hiding behind a bush, taking photos and talking to someone, and you just jumped up and yelped, that's totally suspicious." She lists as I face palm myself because she is so right about it being suspicious.

"Yeah…." I wince.

"What are you doing here? I can tell you right now that what you've been sent on a wild goose chase-"

"Mavis? Mavis, come in!"

Carl! You might have just saved my bacon! I ignore Elise's baffled look and lean in to talk to Carl.

"Mavis, what's happening there?! I heard you yelp and-" Carl cuts himself off as I turn the communicator around so he could see Elise.

There's an awkward ensuing pause.

"Wh-who's that? HOW are you doing that?!" Elise finally asks.

"This is Carl. He's our intern." That's the only real introduction I can think of.

"Um…..hi." Carl greets nervously, and puts me on stand-by.

"What is this?" She sounds mad and also a little frightened. Thinking quickly, I bring up the picture of her plant's renovated 'front yard' with the benches and the statue of the horse species I still can't quite pinpoint and show it to her.

"Is this your plant?" She stares at the picture for a second or so and her expression changes from anger to surprise and concern. "But it's different…and the date is all wrong. It's five years…away?"

I nod. "This isn't a mistake or some doctoring of photos. I'm Mavis, Mavis Monogram. I come from the future."

She looks me up and down. "That might explain your clothing…" she mutters.

 _Figures I had to pick today to wear my futuristic clothes._

"But why are you here?"

"If I told you your plant was the ground zero of something-" the words 'ground zero' get her attention right off the bat- "what would you think?"

Elise blinks. "I would say either I should feel for you for having to hear that or you're a nut for believing it. What would this 'ground zero' be?"

"A mind-control device," I bring up all the smuggled papers Farren and his people managed to get to, "sent throughout the world is various soft drink forms. Starting with YOUR plant."

Despite this being my first time seeing it, I bring up a photo taken of her factory sometime further in the future; I'm guessing in the 2060s or 70s. What I see is just as appalling to me as it is to her.

The air around this part of town is darker, and is being made darker by the smog coming from the plant. The plant itself is dirtier as is the area around it. The big walls that once surrounded the north part of town have been taken down and essentially everything even _resembling_ Thneedville the way it is now is gone. The little horse statue had been torn off and lies tossed aside on the left side of the entrance. Its head has also been removed.

Elise grabs my arm and pulls the photo up closer so fast I almost lose my balance and fall on top of her.

"What is this?!" She demands angrily. "What happened to my plant?!"

"It's what GOING to happen to your plant if I don't find out who's behind it." I'm about to take a really big leap of faith here and….

"But I can't do that if I don't have help."

Elise looks really conflicted. I don't think she entirely believes me just yet but at the same time, can't ignore what she's just seen.

"Okay…..I'll go along with this." She says. Huh? Does that mean she'll help?

"But I better know who YOU are and what's really going on and if you really ARE from the future. And if you are, I feel so bad if THAT'S what humanity has to look forward to for everyday wear."

 _This is gonna be a long mission…_ I think as I follow her.

…

 **#1: The Arabian Oryx is an endangered antelope from the Middle East. Once extinct in the wild, they have been saved and are continuing reintroduction due to Operation Oryx, started in 1980 when Elise is around three-years-old.**

 **#2: In keeping with Elise and family being based off characters from 'Harvest Moon: Story of Seasons', Eda is based off Madam Eda, your 'mentor' in the beginning of the game.**

 **#3: Yes, Arabian oryxs were once thought to be unicorns who had lost one horn. You can read about this myth on their Wikipedia page!**

 **#4: Tarpans, AKA the Eurasian wild horse, is an extinct species of wild horse. The last one died in captivity in Russia in 1909, although some dispute whether or not this was an actual tarpan.**

 **#5: Przewalski's horses are relatives of tarpans who are native to central Asia's steppes and they're the ONLY KNOWN TRUE WILD HORSE LEFT. They've never been domesticated and were also once extinct in the wild until they were put in captivity and reintroduced, starting in the mid-1980s when Elise would be a preteen.**

 **#6: For those of you hate bugs, you'd REALLY be creeped out at the sight of the St. Helena Earwig. They were once found on the island of St. Helena and were the largest of all earwigs at three inches long. But none have been seen since the 1960s but remains were found on the island in 1995, four years prior to this story.**

 **All information for the animals mentioned in this chapter come from Wikipedia, the DK Eyewitness series book on 'Endangered Animals', and the IUCN's Red List's website.**

 **#7: These are the opening lines to Dr. Seuss's 'The Butter Battle Book', published in January of 1984. It warns about the dangers of nuclear war in the form of two sides (the Yooks and the Zooks) who argue over the 'proper' way to spread butter on bread.**


	7. Chapter 7-VibeQuake's

**Mavis's POV**

I follow Elise to the plant. While I'm a little worried about making direct contact with her, this is clearly the best way to learn more about the situation. I need to learn everything I can about the plant, and technically about Elise too. Anything that could impact the future.

"So Elise," I begin awkwardly, struggling to keep up with her fast pace. "How long have you been running the plant?"

"You mean actually coming to the place and working in an office? Two years. And my first day was the day of my high school graduation."

My eyes widen in surprise. "You-you've been running this place right out of high school?"

Elise nods. "Mmm hmm. My stepdad offered me a job to pay for school. "We EARN our living, not BORROW it!" is what he always says."

I hesitate. "Wow…th-that's…" I'm actually really unsure of what to say here, but I've already started my sentence, so I lamely finish, "…harsh…"

Elise gave a chuckle. "Heh, my stepdad has always been like that."

I frown, thinking about how lucky I am that my father didn't force me to get a job as early as end of high school. In fact, he was still willing to pay for everything for me while I searched for a job. Luckily, I found one at OWCA fairly quickly, to the disgruntlement of my dad, who didn't want me to put my life in danger like my brother, which I found unfair.

"So what did you mean by using my plant?" asks Elise, breaking me out of my memories.

"Well…" I hesitate, not wanting to damage the timeline by giving Elise too much future knowledge. "There's an evil organisation where I come from that has done something to the cola here. It's…hurt a load of my friends…" I wipe my eyes hastily as tears threaten them. "…i-including my b-brother…"

I squeeze my eyes shut to try and avoid crying at the thought of my brother. Poor Monty…if he's still awake inside his mind, he'll be wondering where I am and why I'm not there talking to him…oh, Monty…I wish I could tell you I'm trying to make sure what happened to you does NOT happen in the first place…

Elise frowned. "And I take it these friends and brother are in the future?"

I nod, and watch as the cogs grind round in her head.

"If someone were to try to get in without any suspicion, it would be through the warehouse-."

The ringing of a phone interrupts her. Elise groans in annoyance.

"You should probably get that," I say shyly.

Elise picks up the phone and listens for a few seconds. Then a grimace of disgust appears in her face. Finally, she puts her fingers over the mouthpiece for a moment. "You might wanna go check out the warehouse. Because trust me, you don't want an earful of what's next."

I nod. "I believe you."

Elise keeps her hand over the mouthpiece a moment longer. "If anyone challenges you, just tell them Elise sent you. If they don't believe you, I'll come and sort them out later."

I nod again. "Thank you."

…

When I get to the warehouse, I start my investigation. Turning on my watch while nobody is around, I say, "Is anyone on the line?"

Static.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout," I sing in an annoyingly high-pitched tone. "Here's my handle, here's my spout. When-."

"Alright, I'm here!" comes a female voice I recognise with delight. "When are you going to realise-."

"Meredith!" I gasp delightedly. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Coming to look after Monty, mostly," sighs Meredith. "But also, things aren't going too well over here."

I swallow nervously, my heart suddenly going cold. "Wh-who else is down?"

I hear Meredith sigh. "Agent P's other owner."

"Phineas Flynn?" I gasp, freezing.

"Just the latest in a series of incidents in their neighbourhood. Soon, another intelligence organisation is going to suspect something."

I groan, holding my cool hand against my burning forehead. "This is a disaster…i-is everyone else at OWCA still okay?"

"It's been killing Marius and me, but we haven't drank any cola since you warned us about it. But…" Meredith hesitated. "Kane thinks we could still be affected because we both drank a cola just an hour before you warned us."

I momentarily stop breathing out of shock. "W-well, keep updating me okay?"

"Okay." I can hear a grin in Meredith's voice. "Oh, and I think there are two someones here that want to say hello."

There's a brief pause, before I hear a baby voice yell, "Mommy!"

My heart officially stops for a few seconds. "K-Kaitlyn…?!"

"Where Mommy?" cries a different voice.

"D-Darcy…!" I whisper.

Even though my twins are only six months old, I can tell the difference between their voices. That's how I could tell that two different voices spoke, even though they both sound like six-month-old girls, which is what they are.

"Hey, girls!" I whisper. "How are we doing?"

"Miss Mommy!" wails Kaitlyn. "Where Mommy go?"

"I…M-Mommy'll be back soon…"

Darcy starts crying. "Mommy!"

I feel my heart ache, being able to hear my daughter cry but not being able to reach out and comfort her. "Mommy's okay, girls. I-I promise!"

The crying gets quieter and then stops, then my twin brother's voice comes on: "Hey, Mavie."

"Marius…" I'm in the middle of crying, myself. I take a few seconds to attempt to clear my vision, but I can't stop crying, so I stop trying to calm myself down. "H-hi…"

"I know this is difficult," Marius says quietly, his voice sounding hoarse. "But you've got to soldier on. For the sake of everyone who's been affected. At the risk of sounding cliché, you're our only hope, Mavie."

I nod tearfully. "You're right…thanks, Marius."

No reply.

"M-Marius…?"

I hear a sharp intake of breath, sounding like someone in pain, and then a thump sound.

"Marius!" I cry in alarm. "MARIUS!"

There's silence for a few seconds, then I hear clamouring and hushed voices. "Somebody tell me what's going on!" I cry.

"M-M-Marius…" comes Meredith's extremely shaky voice. "He-he's collapsed…"

"He's been affected?!"

"Y-yes…" Meredith sounds like she's crying. "I'm sorry, but we have to sign off. We'll keep you posted."

"Meredith…!"

But in the time it takes me to say her name, she's gone. There is no sound from my watch.

I take in a shaky breath and stumble forwards a few steps, trying to wrap my head around what has just happened. I continue blindly forwards, before bumping into someone. I almost fall backwards, but the person catches me smoothly.

"Oh, I am sorry! Are you alright?"

The man sets me upright. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, determined to stay strong. "I'm fine, thanks. And don't worry about it; it was my own fault."

I open my eyes properly and regard my saviour. He is clearly European—possibly Spanish, with black hair and tanned skin. I can't help feeling I should know him, but I don't recognise him.

"I'm Mavis," I say, giving a weak smile.

"Rod," replies the man, smiling back. "And are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah…" I nod. "I was just distracted. So anyway, do you work here?"

Rod nods. "Yes, but only recently."

"You're a new employee?"

Rod nods again. "That is correct."

"Ah…" I hesitate. "Forgive me for asking, but are you Spanish?"

"Venezuelan," Rod replies. "Do you work here too?"

I shake my head. "I am here on an investigation, with Elise's permission, of course." Even as I say it, I bite my lip. I get the feeling that I shouldn't have said that…

"An investigation?" Rod's eyes light up. "What kind of investigation?"

"That…that's classified," I tell him, sensing that it's the right thing to do. "Sorry."

Rod looks half-disappointed. "Okay."

I smile briefly at him. "I need to go and gather information about the plant, now. See you around."

I leave him alone, my mind buzzing.

 _Why did I get the feeling that I know him?_


	8. Chapter 8-The Princess Maker's

**Chapter Eight: Cow Stampede! Part one.**

 **Mavis's POV**

For being part of an American icon, Elise's plant really isn't all that large. In fact, I'd bet it's nearly the same size as our headquarters. Other than the warehouse, there's machinery that distributes the liquid to the bottles, the bottles to their packages, you get the idea. For the most part, workers have stuck to their respective work areas like the machinery, truck loading, distribution, etc.

This place does have a cafeteria, and since everyone seems to be more or less focused on what they're doing, I can walk around without attracting much notice. And now that I have actually BEEN inside this place, I feel a little more confident that I've gotten everyone who works here in at least _one_ picture—including Rod, who I nearly missed as he was walking away from me.

 _Rod. Have I seen you before?_ I SERIOUSLY hope my imagination is just running on overdrive.

I stand with my back in between two of the windows, allowing my eyes to roam around the room and think a little. I'm really hoping my brother just collapsed from something simple like exhaustion—he's been known to do that a few times in the past. But whether that's true or not, Agent P's other owner Phineas has definitely been hit and that's a whole OTHER matter. It's hard to believe it would be _Phineas_ , of all people. This kid—from Agent P's descriptions of him—doesn't usually go down with anything very easily.

 _Take note of the POSITIVES, Mavis!_ my inner voice says. Well, I've managed to get most of the people working here on film and Carl says they've gone through most and everyone so far is clean. And I have Elise, so far, on my side—although I'm still wondering whether or not this is a good thing or not.

I let my head roam around the cafeteria a bit: it's a little smaller than O.W.C.A.'s but then again, animals do not work here so there's no need for the extremely different diets. There's a small kitchenette type thing in the left-hand corner and a microwave. Near the entrance to my right is…a bookshelf. _Wasn't expecting that,_ I think as I approach it.

The books on the shelf aren't entirely what I expected: It's all about nature, most are on animals but more are on the ocean. There are a few books about trees and there are even little guidebooks for flower, tree, and bird identification for the area. A small sign on the side of the shelf offers anybody to contribute a book.

Judging by the topic theme, I wonder if Elise wanted to be a biologist or something before she got into running her family business. Even though the fact that she started working right out of high school to pay her way to school feels weird to me, I suppose it's better than mooching.

My wrist communicator rings and I jump into a corner. Glancing out quickly it appears I'm in the clear.

"Mavis?"

"Pansy!" I whisper through gritted teeth. "What is it?!"

"Whoa, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Pansy says quickly.

"I'm sorry but I'm a little—"

I break off as the intercom system suddenly comes on. Through it I can hear Elise, and that guy O'Hare! How'd he get here? Did I miss him coming in?

"Mavis, what is that? What's going on?" Pansy asks, sounding very concerned.

"Hang on a minute, I'm gonna find out," I whisper as I start making my way—as quick as I can without bringing up suspicion—back to Elise's office. Along the way I hear snatches of conversation from other workers:

"Looks they're at it again."

"This is the fourth time this year!"

"Why can't he just leave her alone?"

 _This_ makes me concerned enough to open the door to her office and fortunately for me, she's alone.

Unfortunately for me—and those at the other end of my wrist communicator—I happen to catch her just as she lets out a few choice words for O'Hare which I dare not repeat out loud. I can hear Pansy gasp lightly and another agent ask if Elise 'seriously just said that'.

"Well, then, repeat after me," Elise replies to O'Hare before picking up the phone and hanging up. Her face is red, her eyes are twitching, and I think she's about to cry.

I'm a fraction of an inch from asking her what's going on, but her eyes widen slightly. So do mine, because out her open window I can hear low rumbling. But it isn't an earthquake—nothing is shaking inside the office—it sounds more like a large animal. Elise immediately steps up on a phone book to look out and I immediately squish myself along next to her. What we BOTH see makes us scream.

"STAMPEDE!"

…

 **Kane Kennedy's POV**

 _Around sunset time, in Danville Botanical Gardens_

"Ow! Watch it, Pinky, your claws are still out!"

"Then keep your foot outta my butt!"

"Can you guys _please_ keep it down in there? I have to keep an eye for Ruth and Esther and they'll totally find us if you keep fighting!"

I am currently walking along one of the pathways in Danville's Botanical Gardens (1), looking around every few steps. Technically, it's almost closing time and Ruth and Esther could start looking for stragglers any minute and if we get caught, we could lose what could perhaps be our only chance at gaining some useful information to stop L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'S latest plot.

But of ALL places, it has to come from KIRK, the head of Archangel—O.W.C.A.'s other worst enemy. And that's not even the half of it.

Kirk is my youngest brother and some mistake us for twins, even though he is shorter than me. Other than our hair and eye colour being the same—brown and blue respectively—and the fact that we happen to both work at secret organizations with animal agents, that's about where our similarities end as far as I'm concerned.

Why? Because Archangel and O.W.C.A. have totally different ways of recruitment.

As uncomfortable as that point was in my life, it's also where it changed; because that's the time I started to grow closer to Mavis. Most of my friends were more than a little concerned—probably because Mavis is our boss's daughter and all—but after watching her go from quiet and quite moody to being more open and less moody, they all said that it was because of me. Even her MOTHER said that about me!

 _Ooooh, maybe these weren't the best memories to think about either_.

I'm sure I don't need to tell you this but I REALLY miss Mavis and the twins. But what I miss most of all is the four of us being together as a family. In fact…I was going to ask Mavis to marry me that day at the park, before all this happened.

I feel a jab under my heart and some more bustling in my jacket giving me the signal that Perry and Pinky are fighting again. In frustration and before I can stop myself, I open my jacket and my two fighting partners fall to the ground and land on their butts. Not that they really notice.

"Knock it off, you guys!" I snap at them, bringing their attention to me. "What is it with you two?! I expect you to be more professional than th-" I break off as I realize that both Pinky and Perry are trying—and failing—to hold back tears.

"What's up? What's UP?! BOTH our families are in the hospital! THAT'S what's up!" Pinky snaps bitterly. He wipes his nose and mutters, "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has never directly attacked like this before."

"It's like they're being truly evil for the first time in their lives," Perry adds.

"I'm sorry." I get down on my knees so I can talk to them better. "I know how you feel. I'm scared too, since even Major Monogram is down too. But that's why we sent Mavis back, remember? If anyone can find the infiltrator, she can. We have to have faith in her."

I put a hand on one of their shoulders. "I know L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is being rather bold, even for them, but we WILL figure this out! We've done so many times before, right?"

This isn't just a pep talk, I DO believe we can solve this and Mavis WILL find out whoever restarted L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'S plan.

Perry sniffles but stops crying and smiles. "Yeah, you're right, Kane…"

"When did you get so smart?" Pinky giggles sarcastically.

I giggle too. Don't tell anyone this, but we seal this conversation with a group hug!

 **Insert car brakes TV effect here**


	9. Chapter 9-The Princess Maker's

**Chapter Nine: Cow Stampede! Part two.**

 **Insert car brakes TV effect here**

"Okay, okay, enough with the hugging. You're giving me some very uncomfortable brother-bonding flashbacks over here!"

All three of us don't even need to turn around to know that Kirk is behind us. I let go of Perry and Pinky and get to my feet so I can face Kirk. Kirk is a bit of a distance away from us although it could be because we're on a wider pathway than Perry had when he came here (2). Otherwise I know Kirk would get an earful of how you're not supposed to stand on the grass.

"Hello, Kirk," I say flatly. It's usually easy to keep my emotions out of a mission, except, of course, when it directly involves my brothers.

"Hello, Kane," he replies with the same flat tone.

"You gave us awfully short notice. Even for Archangel standards!" says Pinky, who has one paw griped on my left pant leg.

"It is an unfortunate necessity, because we at Archangel too were given short notice as well. But let me get to the point: Mavis has already travelled back, hasn't she?"

All our eyes go wide which is all he needs for confirmation.

"Then you better hurry. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has not only kick started this plan again but is doing it on overdrive so they're sure it won't fail this time." He glances around us and then turns around and tries looking through the trees on the grass behind him. This makes me nervous. Is he being followed, or is he planning an ambush?

"Let's take a walk," he says suddenly and we follow; a few steps behind and on the other side of the path.

"About two days ago, Archangel received a transmission from a future agent who told us much of what the future is like: O.W.C.A. is now a movement driven underground by the combined powers of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and Archangel, who have both taken over due to this plan after it was discovered to still be a feasible option. Our messenger went over some other things too but they relayed that its file was still kept intact and, well…" He stops at a small bridge and takes out a rather large file folder and tosses it so it hands in front of us.

Perry and then Pinky go and tentatively pick it up. Kirk tosses his head around so quickly I briefly think he's signalling or has spotted someone.

"I don't have a lot of time so if you have any specifics, you better ask now."

"Why was Thneedville chosen?" Perry begins.

"Higher-ups in both groups suggested places that were well-known but not to the extent of say, New York City, and Thneedville was one of them. After using a dartboard to choose, it was decided Thneedville would be our starting point. After all, it already has a strike against it."

"Was Elise's place chosen that way too?" Pinky frowns, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"No. We first thought the northern end of town would be the best bet because it's so automated and technology-centred. So we sent two human and two animal agents…" He trails off and looks a little freaked out, which is freaking ME out because this is so unlike Kirk!

"And?" I say in disbelief.

"There is only one word they used to describe that town: Creepy, just plain creepy. Then we found Elise's plant and went with it because it was only other one we could find that was relatively close to town. The plan originally failed because most agents were intimidated by the FDA (3) and the consequences of what would happen if they got caught. Plus Elise had a superb attention to detail and would probably figure out what happened in an instance. Now the plan is to pretty much destroy the place's reputation, kick the Hilliards out, and THEN take over.

"Now I must get going. I can't be away from Archangel for long without it being suspicious." He turns to leave, but…

"One more thing," I say and he stops but doesn't turn around. "By the way you described the message, it seems like Archangel and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are having growing pains. What gives?"

Kirk's right fist shakes a bit and he turns back to look at me. From the look on his face, he looks almost regretful.

"Yes," he sighs, "at the point in time we received the message, both groups are fighting—in fact, my group has broken off and has teamed up with O.W.C.A.."

"Wha?! Why?!" Perry asks.

"Well, that's a bit hard to explain. At that point, there are a lot of factories making robots and other machines to fight us. All that smog, among other things, has basically made an environmental cesspool-"

"You're joking," I say, "The reason you're teaming up with O.W.C.A. is due to ENVIRONMENTAL problems?"

Kirk shrugs awkwardly. "Yeah, pretty much… Our messenger has told us that all the smog has made difficult for many of our animal agents to do their jobs out in the field and in fact, two have already gotten really sick. It got bad enough to where even _Kegan_ had to speak up as well. But L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. got too big for their britches and they threw him out. He then joined up with O.W.C.A. and Archangel."

There's an uncomfortable pause. I'm not sure how I feel about this.

"Look, I know you don't entirely trust me," Kirk says, "and I wasn't so sure about all this either. Until I realized something: How could you rule the world if you don't have anyone or anything in it to rule over?"

"Hm, that makes sense to me." Pinky nods and looks up at me as does Perry. But when we look towards Kirk, he's already gone.

…

 **Mavis's very dishevelled POV**

 **Clank!**

The latch on the pen shuts and I at once put my back against it and slide down to my butt. Elise has already collapsed on her side in front of me.

Though I haven't been an O.W.C.A. for as long as some, I will still say that this COW STAMPEPE is the most hectic moment of my career.

A COW STAMPEPE!

I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ IT! (4)

The WORST part was that in the confusion, my camera must've accidentally been put on the setting where it takes photos every five seconds.

So now whoever is on duty has me looking terrified and frustrated, others looking shocked, Elise trying to grab and jump onto a cow, and a LOAD of cow butts.

But that's not all! When we got back to the barn with all the cows, Elise and I noticed the small stall on the left end of the barn was open and the colt was gone. Of the inhabitants, all that remained were a pregnant heifer and one of the males who is 'too lazy to move' according to Elise.

I open my eyes and turn them slightly to the barn door and who should walk up but Elise's white colt Schneizel. We point in the direction of his pen and he simply wanders in.

"Hey, I noticed something," Elise says. "My locks look broken. And my cows don't typically run off…unless someone scared them off."

"Someone scaring cows? Mavis, what have you gotten yourself into?"

That's my brother!

"MARIUS MONOGRAM, I AM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT," I yell, getting up to my feet. I then hear a small _crack_ and slide back down again.

"Or, until I feel my hips…" I switch back to O.W.C.A., hoping to hear from Kane.

"Mavis, you have to hear this!" I hear Perry's voice coming in. "It sounds like Archangel has teamed up with-"

Elise grabs my wrist and pulls it slowly over to her. "Hey, man, we just got our faces full of cow butts, can't this till tomorrow?"

Perry must be getting an eyeful of the photos I sent, because I don't hear him offer a witty comeback.


	10. Chapter 10-The Princess Maker's

_The day AFTER getting a face-full of cow butt…_

 **Elise's POV**

A secret organization? With ANIMALS? Can you believe that?! Either Mavis has a screw loose or she's from _so_ far in the future that animals have somehow become practically human!

 _Still…_

I pause brushing my hair in front of my room's vanity. The photo she showed me of my plant, and that's one thing, but the statue of the P-Horse is the SAME EXACT design I've made and am about to send off for commission. _That_ gives me pause for thought. This Mavis—and her organisation's apparent intern—are acting so serious about this that maybe something really IS going on and for whatever reason, _I'm_ now involved in it.

Glancing at the two framed photos on my vanity makes me more unsure. Looking at the one on the right is particularly uncomfortable because it's of my mother in the front of the then-autumn trees about a month or two before my birth. In both pictures she's wearing the same necklace that currently sits on a stand right next to them. I've worn it for important milestones in my life. From what I know about Mother, I know she wouldn't hesitate to help someone. I put it on and hide it under my shirt before heading out.

"Feeling alright back there? Oh, don't sit on the farthest seat – there's a stain there." I say before Mavis can put her hand there. She's moving slower than I kinda would like but she's probably stiff from sleeping under the backseats in my grandfather's old Ford. I'm actually thankful she's being slow because I don't really wanna have to answer questions as to who she is and all.

*Twenty minutes later, on the mountain road overlooking town…*

"Ugh, _move_ it! You're killin' us back here, ugly…" I complain to the back of the semi-truck that the two of us have been behind for nearly the past half-hour.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be shouting like that?" Mavis asks anxiously, holding tight to the back of my seat.

I shrug. "It keeps me off the streets!" Judging by the look on her face, I don't think that was the answer she was looking for. I know, maybe music will help! I flip on the radio just in time to hear:

 _Humidity's raising, barometer's getting low…_

"Aw, dang it, I LOVE this song!" I exclaim, partly in annoyance that I got it at the end but I still sing along anyway.

"Hey, I know there's a radio version and all, but that doesn't sound like it," Mavis says.

"It isn't," I say, turning off the radio. "It's a 'rewritten' version my school did. We were celebrating what was going to be our first ever male 'students'. The school is private, girls only, and it has all grades K to 12. The nickname you'll most commonly hear for it is _Le jardin de filles_ – The Girl's Garden. We were very similar to our brother school until a few decades ago…but we still have to take those lessons on keeping your posture correct-."

"Oh, no, is it the ones where you have to balance a stack of books on your head?"

I nod.

"Ugh, I would SO fail that… So you invited the guys over to do that?"

"That, and about every other class we had! Both of us are performing arts schools so there's _always_ something going on."

"Fan- _cy_. I went to a public school, and it had both guys and girls."

"Lucky! If you hear anyone say a girls-only or a boys-only school is best, don't believe 'em. If you ask any girl who goes there, nine out of ten times they'll say the lack of guys drives them bonkers at times. The only 'guys' at our school is our mascot and some of the plants. That's one reason I was looking to it, because my child-"

Something starts beeping. Mavis moves her arm back, and winces because that was a dead giveaway. She twists her watch and up springs this image of a teal blue…PLATYPUS?

"Mavis, THERE you are! I've been trying to get through for the past ten minutes! We got some Intel from-"

Mavis starts indicating I'm right behind the two. The platypus immediately stops talking.

"Er, hi…." I say, a little awkwardly. How exactly do you talk to an animal that can talk back?

"Ummm, this is Agent P, or Perry the Platypus. He works with me, sometimes." Mavis says.

"The line's moving." Perry says.

Eek, it is! And it's moving fast! I quickly turn and start driving. Mavis and Perry promptly start talking between themselves, and they're keeping it as quiet as they can so I can't really hear what they're saying. Although I do manage to catch a few things like 'Kirk', 'archangel', and something about 'reputation'.

I gather this Perry platypus is higher in this OWCA organization by the way he talks to Mavis. I also have this weird feeling that this guy, platypus, whatever, isn't much of a social butterfly. Eventually, they stop talking because Perry is going to get this other guy called Kane – whom I'm sincerely hoping is either a human or a more sociable animal! – to come on the line and discuss things with Mavis. So she has a few minutes, which actually works out great because we're coming up on a bumpy road on the last road into Danville.

"No offense, but your platypus friend sounds like he isn't much of a social butterfly!" I holler as the two of bounce in time with the bumps on the road.

"Oh, he's _always_ been like that! For as long as I've known him!" Despite the fact that she's buckled in, we hit one bump that sends her into the middle seat. She lands sitting normally in a perfectly cartoony way.

"I gather he doesn't get out much!"

"Well, he's not really allowed; he's also someone's pet. But he still manages to be on top!"

We reach the other side of the road, now much smoother.

"While _I_ get stuck with the cheap stuff," she grumbles.

I grip the steering wheel a little tighter. _I know EXACTLY how she feels._


End file.
